


darling, darling, i thought you knew

by nowayout



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowayout/pseuds/nowayout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is not jealous. He just doesn’t take kindly to all these people coming out of nowhere and trying to steal his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling, darling, i thought you knew

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man. This was way fluffier in my head. Then I started writing and it got considerably less fluffy. Sorry :/

i.

The fact that Scott got a girlfriend before Stiles managed to talk to Lydia for, like, more than three seconds or however long it takes to make a memorable impression and really, truly set in motion the ten year plan to make her fall in love with him is sort of – not at all surprising, to be honest.

The werewolf thing? Yeah, okay, that was definitely unexpected and totally unplanned. A hot chick finally noticing Scott before Stiles could get Lydia to actually listen to him when he’s introducing himself? Stiles saw that one coming.

And he’s happy for Scott, of course he is. It was about time someone other than Stiles realized how great how Scott is and Allison seems as smitten with Scott as he is with her, holding his hand in the cafeteria and looking at him with sparkling eyes and giggling sweetly when he wraps his arms around her. Allison looks happy and, more importantly, at least to Stiles, she makes Scott happy. So Stiles smiles when the two of them aren’t looking and teases Scott because that’s his job as Scott’s best bro, paying no attention to the way his heart rate goes up whenever he sees Scott and Allison together because he cannot forget who Allison’s father is. But he doesn’t want to ruin this for Scott, which means that he’s going to keep his mouth shut and spend a few more nights asking Google for help with his best friend’s furry problem while said best friend is making out with his gorgeous girlfriend in a house full of trained hunters.

It’s cool, Stiles isn’t that worried. Or bitter. Or confused and maybe a little hurt because he’s feeling kind of abandoned and misses Scott a lot, which is beyond stupid considering that they still see each other every day. He’s just not used to having to share Scott with anyone other than Melissa, so Allison suddenly playing such a huge part in Scott’s life is – eh.

Whatever. As long as Scott doesn’t chew Allison’s face off because he couldn’t control himself or doesn’t show up at Stiles’ place with a wolfsbane bullet in his chest it’s all good. Stiles tries not to think about how there’s a good chance of those hypothetical nightmare scenarios becoming reality really fast, because apparently Scott doesn’t do _moderate_ – it’s either asthmatic dork or hunky teen werewolf whose girlfriend’s family hunts his kind and all that _Romeo and Juliet_ crap with him.

But weeks pass by and no one dies – except for Peter Hale, who had it coming, thank you very much – and Allison, huntress-in training, is definitely on their side and sometimes her dad is as well, which, hey, Stiles isn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. So Allison is staying. They’re a trio from now on. That’s fine, Stiles can work with that. He’s not that much of a possessive dick to say that he and Scott could manage just fine on their own when it’s obvious that they need Allison and her archer skills if they want to celebrate their 17th birthday.

Besides, it’s kind of impossible to ignore how Scott positively glows when Allison is around, his bright smile putting the sun to shame. And it’s not that Stiles doesn’t like Allison, because he does. How could he not, Allison is strong and smart and beautiful and she’s always there to save their asses with her flash-bang arrows. And, you know. She’s in love with Scott. Stiles couldn’t not like someone who loves his best friend.

It’s just – he thinks he’d like her better if she wasn’t dating Scott.

And yeah, he knows he’s being sappy but, like, okay. He can do this for Scott. He’d rather share his best friend than lose him completely.

 

ii.

Scott having a girlfriend? Okay, Stiles can accept that. But what Scott doesn’t need is another best bro, so Derek Hale can go back and brood among the ruins of his old house – how can he even live there? That’s messed up on so many levels, Derek’s got some serious issues – and stop stalking Scott and climbing through his bedroom window every other night. Make that Stiles bedroom window, too. It’s creepy.

And, alright, Derek’s knowledge and experience could prove useful given that he’s been a werewolf his whole life, but Stiles’ got this, okay? And Scott’s got Stiles, they don’t need anyone else’s help. Does Derek, like, even want to help them? Because most of the time all he does is stare intensely at Scott and say nothing. Is that supposed to be helpful, on what planet would that be considered helpful, Jesus Christ, how did this become Stiles’s life.

But still. He can handle this. Derek can keep showing up everywhere uninvited, at least Stiles doesn’t have to keep quiet and pretend he likes Derek. Although it might have been a good idea to do so. His mouth gets him in trouble on a daily basis, that’s as normal a occurrence as brushing his teeth twice a day, but trouble with a pissed off werewolf might involve claws and fangs and Stiles is only breakable skin and fragile bones, which could become a problem if Derek plans to make good on his threats.

Scott doesn’t particularly like Derek either, but that doesn’t stop him from worrying when Derek gets hurt, which is when Stiles begins to realize he might not get rid of Derek Hale any time soon. So he does the asshole thing and tells Scott to forget about Derek and he doesn’t feel as bad about it as he knows he should, because Scott is starting to care about someone who knows so much more than Stiles does, someone who knows from his own experience what do to and how to deal with not being human, someone who could try and succeed to teach Scott control. Unlike Stiles, who has no idea what he’s doing. All he has are good intentions and Wikipedia and his love for Scott, but he’s not a werewolf, he can’t help Scott the way Derek could.

And Derek seems to care about Scott too, enough to risk his life on more than one occasion to save Scott and to make some seriously questionable decisions to get Scott to join his pack, which obviously doesn’t happen because Derek might know everything about being a werewolf, but he doesn’t know Scott, not yet.

But somewhere between offering the bite to emotionally unstable teenagers who end up looking up to Scott and having to take on a role that was never meant to be his, Derek learns how to smile again, starts to become a better person thanks to Scott, cheesy as that sounds. Derek changes and Scott does as well, and they become _something_ together – something good, something that doesn’t make Stiles want to cry and bite his knuckles to keep his fears and insecurities from slipping out of his mouth, because he’s still the one that Scott trusts with his life and it’s still Stiles’s words that bring Scott back when he’s on the brink of giving up.

Derek and Scott look after each other like friends, like family, like _pack_ , and Stiles is more than okay with that because having someone care about Scott almost as much as he does but who is able to do more than Stiles can is a good thing. In case one day Stiles won’t be around to protect Scott anymore – he’s still human and vulnerable, remember – Derek will.

 

iii.

Isaac is – oh he’s something else, alright. If Stiles thought Derek was trying to replace him in Scott’s life – which was stupid, he knows that now, thanks – he has absolutely no doubt that’s exactly what Isaac is trying to do.

He doesn’t realize when it happens, doesn’t understand why, so he’s totally unprepared for it – one day Scott and Isaac can’t even stand each other, and the next Isaac starts following Scott around like goddamn puppy. Which – why doesn’t he do that to Derek, Derek is his Alpha, what the hell.

And what drives Stiles up the wall is that he just doesn’t get it, can’t wrap his head around why someone like Scott would befriend someone like Isaac, who turns out to be a Jackson-level shithead. There’s nothing likeable about his overconfidence and his ever-present smirk and the way he keeps touching Scott like he has the right to. Which he doesn’t. Only Stiles is allowed to touch Scott just because he wants to and invade his personal space like it’s nothing.

To make things worse, Isaac moves in with Scott and Melissa, who seems to adore him for some reason that Stiles can’t for the life of him figure out. And that’s not okay either. It’s beyond not okay, it’s an honest to God disaster, because Isaac infiltrating their group of friends was bad enough, but Melissa is family. Isaac doesn’t get to just barge into their lives and act like he’d always been there when it’s been only Scott and Melissa and Stiles and his dad for so many years now.

So no, Stiles really doesn’t like Isaac and the feeling is clearly mutual, both of them finding ways to insult each other at any and every given opportunity. Scott sighs and rolls his eyes, but doesn’t say anything.

And then one night, when Stiles and Scott are finally, finally watching Star Wars together, Scott decides to speak up.

“Why do you hate him?”

Stiles shoves a handful of popcorn into his mouth to stop himself from saying something he’ll regret later. He supposes he’s in a really bad place if just the thought of Isaac can make his blood boil, but he doesn’t want to talk about Isaac right now, okay? For the first time in he can’t even remember how long he has Scott to himself – he may or may not have asked Derek to keep Isaac busy somehow – and he wants to enjoy this, just the two of them watching movies and eating tons of junk food like they used to before everything went to shit.

But Scott is looking at him with sad eyes and if there’s one thing Stiles can’t stand is to have Scott look at him like that.

“I don’t hate him. I’m just not crazy ‘bout him, like everyone else seems to be. S’that a crime now?” He winces as soon as the words leave his mouth. Oh well, maybe Scott won’t understand what he meant. “And can we please drop it? Why are even talking about Lahey? How does he manage to come between us even when he’s fuck knows where – ”

“Wait, what?”

Stiles blinks. “What?” He replays his last words slowly in his mind and – oh.

“Dude, no” Scott says, sounding equal parts amused and hurt, Stiles doesn’t know how that’s even possible, but it doesn’t really matter right now.

Stiles shrugs. “No, what?”

Instead of answering, Scott pauses the movie and pulls Stiles into his arms, holding him close until Stiles’s heart stops trying to jump out of his chest. Huh. It’s been a while since they last hugged just because they felt like it and not because at least one of them was in mortal danger.

“Don’t be jealous, you idiot, you’ll always be my best friend.”

“M’not jealous,” Stiles murmurs, face pressed against Scott’s neck. He knows Scott can tell that he’s lying. Whatever. It’s not a lie if he admits he’s lying.

Scott chuckles, warm and sweet and loving, and Stiles's heart skips a beat or two or twenty.

“Okay, but if you are –”

“M’not!”

“Just in case you are,” Scott says patiently, running his fingers through Stiles’s hair – Stiles knew it was a good idea to grow it out –, his touch gentle as always, “don’t be. Isaac – he’s my friend too, yeah, but it’s different. He’s not my best friend. That’s your spot.”

“Forever?” Stiles asks, because it looks like they’re allowing themselves to be ridiculous and emotional tonight and no one does ridiculous and emotional better than him.

“For as long as you want it,” Scott answers him, completely honest and making Stiles’s heart clench.

Forever it is, then.

Stiles doesn’t expect to start getting along perfectly with Isaac over night, no matter how unrealistic his expectations usually are, but he’s willing to try to be less of an asshole to him for Scott’s sake if Isaac agrees to do the same.

Working together gets easier once they start being polite to each other and, okay, they’re not exactly friends, at least not yet, but Stiles thinks he’s beginning to see why Scott and Isaac are. It’s amazing how different Isaac becomes around Scott, how he loses his sharp edges and that cold mask of arrogance, becoming soft and young and vulnerable, willing to follow Scott anywhere and everywhere, preening under Scott’s attention and warm smiles.

And maybe Stiles doesn’t know much about being a werewolf, but he knows what Scott’s genuine kindness and unconditional love can do for touch-starved boys whose past has only left them with sad memories and, alright, he supposes he can add Isaac to the Everybody-Loves-Scott list.

 

iv.

Scott and Kira are not Scott and Allison, that much is obvious from the start. They’re not instant and all-consuming, and maybe that’s why Stiles isn’t reluctant to let Kira become part of the team in no time.

Kira is sweet and bubbly and so awkward that Stiles wants to cuddle her and kiss her forehead and tell her that it’s fine, Scott is just as bad, maybe worse. She’s so in awe of every stupid, possibly illegal and definitely dangerous thing Scott and Stiles do, like they’re some bona fide superheroes and she’s the sidekick who is more than happy to just be there along for the ride.

It doesn’t bother Stiles to watch as Scott and Kira dance around each other, pretending they’re just friends when both of them start giggling like eleven-year-olds every time their hands brush ~~intentionally~~ accidentally, but he can’t help the pang of jealousy that hits him when it turns out that she’s a supernatural creature as well.

And, okay, maybe he classified as supernatural too for a while, but he’d rather not think about that and what he did to Scott, how it was his body doing the damage, knocking Kira unconscious, his hands pushing a sword into Scott’s stomach, Allison –

No, no. He’s grateful that he’s only human again.

But it’s this one thing that Scott has in common with everyone in their group except for Stiles, all of them being _something_ , even Lydia and Malia, for fuck’s sake, and Stiles can’t help but wonder how long before Scott realizes that Stiles is a liability and that they’d all be better off without him.

But Scott seems more determined than ever to stick by his side, promising _not without you_ over and over, telling Stiles he isn’t weak when the tears in his eyes give him away. Malia says she would never leave him behind, though she would leave the girls, but, okay, baby steps. And he’s still the one that Lydia calls first when something isn’t right – except for when she calls Scott, but she says she knew they’d be together anyway, so it didn’t matter which one of them she called – and Kira jumps with her katana in front him when he’s already on the ground, convinced that this is really it, he’s not getting away this time, goodbye friends, it was nice meeting you all, and it’s – he can’t exactly be jealous of his pack, can he?

It takes some time to accept that they will never be just Scott and Stiles again, the two of them against the universe, but eventually Stiles adjusts to the idea that their group is a bit larger now – and that’s okay, because they are a team.

And if he still feels that he loves Scott more than the others – well, that’s perfectly normal, Scott’s been a part of his life for over a decade, not just a few months. He will never stop loving Scott the most.

 

v.

They’re in Scott’s living room playing FIFA and Liam is kicking Stiles’s ass – because Stiles is letting him, okay, that little shit may be a lacrosse prodigy but that doesn’t mean he’s great at every sport ever and – oh come the fuck on, how can anyone score from that position, what the actual –

“Ha! You suck, I win, I’m going to Mason’s, bye!”

Stiles does not feel the urge to stick his tongue out at a kid who just turned fifteen, he most definitely does not. He does, however, throw potato chips at Liam, hoping that they’ll end up in his hair because the kid spent twenty minutes in the bathroom trying to style it and Stiles is determined to ruin his hard work before he leaves the house.

“Nope, you’re gonna eat first.” Scott comes from the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches and a carton of orange juice.

Liam is back on the couch before Stiles can blink. It shouldn’t be funny, but to Stiles it really is. He’s texting Derek later to tell him about this, because if there’s anyone who finds Scott and Liam’s relationship more amusing – and endearing – than Stiles, it’s Derek.

Stiles thought Isaac was bad, what with his constant need to touch Scott and to have Scott’s attention all to himself for at least one hour a day, but somehow Liam is even worse. Given that it took him less than 48 hours to start feeling like he can do anything as long as Scott is by his side, Stiles supposes he shouldn’t be surprised that Liam only needs to hear Scott’s voice to calm down when he has an episode and already trusts him blindly and seems to be willing to do anything Scott asked of him.

Stiles would worry if that kind of devotion was directed towards anyone other than Scott, but he knows Scott would rather hurt himself before putting those he cares about in danger, especially his first Beta. And it’s hilarious because Scott is that mom who always asks her children if they’re hungry or cold or if they need anything and the dad who glares menacingly at anyone who dares to come too close to his progeny all rolled into one. Derek says it’s because they’re both so young. Stiles says it’s because it’s _Scott_. He’ll be the greatest dad one day.

Kira coos over them constantly and shamelessly, and even Lydia gave up any pretense of not finding them adorable about twenty minutes after watching them interact for the first time. Malia is the only one who joins Stiles when he teases them, but she too watches Liam carefully when he’s with one of his other friends – although she’s starting to trust Mason. They don’t talk about it, but Stiles knows why she does it. He gets it.

“Okay, can I go now?” Liam asks, stuffing another sandwich in his mouth.

Stiles mumbles something about manners with his mouth full, which earns him an extremely unimpressed look from both Scott and Liam. He should have expected that.

“Don’t stay out past your curfew, I’m calling to check,” Scott says, because of course he knows what time Liam’s curfew is. It’s 11 p.m. since last week. So maybe Stiles knows too, so what?

“And, like, be careful,” Stiles adds grinning just to make Liam groan and hide his face in his hands. “Stay away from hunters and shit.”

“Yeah, alright, I know. Can I text my best friend to tell him my gay dads are okay with us going to see a movie already?”

“Yes, you – wait, what?”

“Okay, bye!” Liam calls and then he takes off running, his laughter echoing through the house until he closes the front door.

Stiles turns to look at Scott and finds him frowning. Well then. If that comment bothered Scott –

“We kind of are, aren’t we?”

Stiles would love to say he doesn’t know what Scott is talking about, except Scott would hear his heartbeat and know he’s lying. He’d know it even without werewolf senses.

“Nope, sorry, too young to have a fifteen year old kid,” Stiles protests, taking the now empty plate back into the kitchen.

Scott snorts. “I’m younger than you,” he reminds Stiles happily, a shit-eating grin on his face while he munches on a potato chip.

_Manners_.

“By six months, shut up. And is Teen Dad even a thing? It should be a thing. Or are the dads on _Teen Mom_ the teen dads? Since, y’know, they’re teens too? D’you think – ”

Scott shuts him up by pressing their lips together.


End file.
